Harden (your heart)
by The Readers Muse
Summary: Only Ren could make those three words somehow come out like an endearment.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Wars. Everything belongs to whoever owns them, my wishful thinking aside.

 **Authors Note #1:** This is my first work in the fandom and for the pairing and clearly I need jesus.

 **Warnings:** sexual content, angst, unrequited love, hate sex, rough sex.

 **Harden (your heart)**

"I hate you," Ren gasped, gritting his teeth like a snarl as blunt nails dug painfully into his skin. Giving him the final push of harsh-edged friction he needed to spill onto the man's fist with a silent cry. Quickly swallowed and even more quickly forgotten as he denied his body the come-down catharsis it instinctively craved and instead leaned in and pushed the man down with the heavy press of his palm.

Whatever ferocity the words could have had were effectively ruined by the breathy keen that issued when he wrapped his lips around the man's cock and flicked down the weeping crown with his tongue. Throat working with accustomed precision as he fulfilled his end of their arrangement with practised familiarity.

It was a mutually beneficial appointment of release that had already improved the quality of his work.

Ren, however, seemed to be... _struggling_.

His expression cut sly as he glanced up at the man through the auburn fan of his lashes. Mouth so full at this point that Ren's cock was threatening to choke him. Considering fault versus failure as he gently rolled the man's sack in his palm. Immensely puzzled, he stalled for time. Prolonging things unnecessarily – to the point of exotic decadence - as he realigned the variables and tried to forced the matter. But still, nothing. He could find nothing immediately wrong with his technique nor the man's obvious pleasure in it. Their arrangement since the destruction of Starkiller base had been crystalline - however unorthodox it had started.

His punishment for failure had been…severe and quite costly. But what had lingered the longest had been the stubborn echo of unfairness concerning the situation. He could find no fault in his orders, nor the actions and efforts of his subordinates. And yet, Supreme Leader Snoke had been clear – the fault was his and his alone. So, he had buried the treasonous thoughts deep. But despite his best efforts, they still whispered - distracting him. And soon enough, the feelings of discontent started to spread. Finding blame squarely in the very culprit he still believed fully responsible. Kylo Ren. It had been his foolishness and childish discontent that had led to Starkillers destruction. The First Order's most promising jewel.

And yet, due to reasons he could not understand, Ren was untouchable.

He buried it deeper this time. Locking it away under brutal steel and reinforced walls in the stark, yet opulent palace that existed only in his mind. Focusing on his command and doggedly obeying the new orders Supreme Leader Snoke had tasked him with. And if he spent more time in his private exercise room - self flagellating and punishing any lingering weakness from his body whenever those thoughts became just a bit too loud - that was his own affair.

It had been during one of those sessions that the irritating creature had barged in. Ignoring the insistent red blink of privacy mode in favor of demanding to speak about something completely irrelevant when something in him - apparently stronger than his iron control - effectively _shattered_.

Though, how bloody fists and angry yells had turned into the slam of his spine against the wall and his teeth buried deep in the juncture of where the man's neck met his shoulder, he had no explanation. Both of them had been hard and trembling and absolutely _wrecked_ with it before they could properly undress. But considering it _had_ happened and _had_ unexpectedly soothed him - negating the need for his customary sleep aids and muscle relaxers – he'd decided to make the best of it.

For efficiency sake.

He tapped Ren's thigh pointedly. A silent command for him to spread them further that the man answered without complaint. Lips sealing around his member and holding him down as Ren's hips predictably tried to drive upwards. Seeking the warm, wet heat of his mouth.

Perhaps _Master_ Ren was simply not trying hard enough to suppress what was not beneficial to the First Order and the cause they were fighting for, he considered disdainfully. Swallowing throatily as the man let go of a cut off howl. Biting animal-like into his own fist to stifle the noise before his mouth was flooded with the bitter tang of Ren's release.

He wiped his mouth carefully, swallowing thoughtlessly.

Or perhaps it was something else entirely.

Either way, it certainly wasn't his problem.

* * *

He frowned later as he straightened his uniform. Aware that Ren was watching him from the impossible tangle of black regulation sheets that had only been straightened when he'd arrived at his express request. Dark hair disheveled, skin nude - glistening and mole studded in the low light. Appearing painfully young despite the fervor burning behind his dark eyes as the same keen senses missed nothing as he smoothed his cuffs and patted his hair back into its usual impeccable style.

Only Ren could make those three words somehow come out like an endearment.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think. – This story is now complete.


End file.
